zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:CM Xavi
RE: Trifuerza Si, estoy seguro, pero primero juegate el juego, te gustara, la tocara pero en separado, y en separado no cumple deseos RE: Cronología Hola, gracias por responder, ya pase el aporte al articulo oficial ya puedes eliminar Cronologia Oficial en Español The Leyend of Zelda , ahora me limitare a editar partes de las que tengo conocimiento y responder preguntas XD gracias por la ayuda.Ultimate Geekman 19:37 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Moldarg Mucho perdon por lo ocurrido, he buscado en los jefes de Skward Sword y al no encontrarlo creé la página nueva. Una cosa, no es la traduccipin inglesa: hay dos traducciones diferentes de Skyward Sword: La original (que tienen ustedes) donde el escorpión se llama así como dijiste, y mi traducción donde se llama "Moldarg". En inglés se llama "Moldarach". El caso es que las traducciones son diferentes: Neburí/Pelícaro por ejemplo. Edito, fusiono y añado. Además hay que poner el "Moldarg redirige aquí" a esa página para que los que tengan la misma traducción que yo puedan encontrar las páginas con facilidad, pero no se hacer eso, solo renombrar. Saludos. "El Cautivo" Creo que aun le faltan datos a la pagina de el cautivo pero ya me encargue de lo basico. saludos.Grahimlo 08:27 14 ene 2012 (UTC) pregunta hola, quisiera ver si puedes dar un vistazo a la pagina de Rey de Hyrule (OOT) ya que tengo una pregunta, segun lei en las reglas, eso no se puede hacer, asi que no se si se sancione o algo asi, o se puede hacer? (no la correji porque se trata de un personaje del que no se absolutamente nada asi que mejor no la toque, disculpa) --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 19:43 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, tienes el Skyward Sword? Si es asi, me gustaría que "regulases" por asi decirlo los artículos que yo vaya haciendo (yo traduzco solamente y pongo nombre cualquiera), por ejemplo, en el artículo Altárea. ¿me harías ese favor? Gracias de antemano ;) -- . 06:31 25 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Buen trabajo Xavi, gracias por todo y eso. Perdón por mi retrasada respuesta. Sobre los nombres "latinos", es que no conozco los nombres españolizados. Si ves una página mal redactada y con nombres latinos, por favor, los cambias, que yo no los conozco. Shireke 02:12 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Infobox Ok, graciasLeugim legna 21:10 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿cómo se pone la sección de personajes, lugares y equipo que suele aparecer debajo de una sección sobre algo relacionado con el juego de que se habla? por ejemplo, la sección de "El uniforme de aprendiz" debajo pone todo lo relacionado con spirit Tracks, los personaje principales, mazmorras, etc.Leugim legna 21:26 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre los artículos bien redactados Hola, la cuestion es que encontré la categoría que contiene todos los artículos bien redactados.... (categoría:Artículos bien Redactados) ahí si es que quieres ayudar, ahora mismo empiezo a descategorizar, saludos ;) -- . 04:16 1 feb 2012 (UTC) De leugim legna Esta bien, gracias, me aseguraré de que pongas lo que pongas no se borre. Leugim legna 21:50 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Otra pregunta ¿Cómo se edita ese apartado que me explicaste, el de Skyward Sword? Es que está desactualizado, veras, donde se encuentra el apartado de personaje aparece sheik ¿qué pinta en el de Skyward Sword? Leugim legna 21:55 1 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim Legna Gracias de nuevo, y buen aporte. Leugim legna 18:57 2 feb 2012 (UTC) : Buen trabajo con el artículo de Link, pero ¿qué pintan este símbolo "{C}"? ¿y por qué le has dejado el thumb? ¿piel de monobook o de la wikia? No te entiendo Leugim legna 16:33 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : por piel de wikia ¿por qué? Leugim legna 17:55 5 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿Qué artículo? Leugim legna 19:43 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Buen aporte. Nombre hola soy nuevo y quiero saber como cambiar el nombre mio que es carlos antonio escovar Carlos Antonio Escovar 20:30 7 feb 2012 (UTC) : ok gracias De Leugim legna Mira, hay un artículo que no creo que sirva, ZELDA OCARINA OF TIME. Ya hay artículos dedicados a este juego, incluido la versión de 3ds, ¿por qué sigue aquí? : Vale, veo que ya la has borrado, ¿desde cuándo existe este artículo? Leugim legna 15:35 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Carlos Antonio Escobar hola soy yo de nuevo y gracias por la ayuda. como hago para poner las palabras importantes de color naranja y como le hago para escribir debajo de una imagen principal creo que es como una descripcion que dice la familia donde nacio y esas cosas. PD: mira mi nuevo articulo que hice y me dices que te parece. se llama wiki zelda society talvez puedas hacer tu o el que manda el wiki y hacer algo con ese nombre hacer una pagina o algo asi. lo puedes corregir es que al principio no entendia pero ya entiendo mejor gracias Pregunta ¿Una duda, el artículo de la cronología esta sacada oficialmente? Ya se la cronología oficial, solo quiero saber si todo lo que está relatado está sacado del libro de historia de hyrule o solo son suposiciones. Leugim legna 21:22 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias por la información, aún así ¿El artículo de la cronología no puede nominado a destacar? Es una parte inportante. Leugim legna 21:09 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Curiosidades Que sepas que borrando la pagina de curiosidades has hecho perder el unico interes que muchos tenian en esta pagina laverdad, esa pagina la usabamos bastante 91.117.165.69 23:09 9 feb 2012 (UTC) 'Atentamente: un lector cabreado undefined : Mira, si he borrado esa página es por que no tiene ninguna utilidad. A ver, las curiosidades son algo que se añade al final de los artículos normalmente, y hacer un artículo dedicado a solo las curiosidades, pues es un poco inservible. Por que si vas a poner curiosidades sobre Ocarina of Time, pues la pones en el artículo de Ocarina of Time, algo lógico. Esta wiki tiene mucho trabajo, y mi objetivo es hacer que esa gente que tu dices que no tiene interés, lo tenga gracias a una wiki bien estructurada y con contenido de calidad, aunque para ello tendremos que trabajar mucho. Y insisto, si borre el artículo es por que tiene una función un poco "tonta". : Desde luego estas en tu derecho de dar tu opinión y te aplaudo por ello, hace falta gente con narizes. Por que no te registras y nos ayudas?? --CM Xavi 20:29 10 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna He puesto la cronología com sugerencia para ser representada pero ¿eso solo pueden hacerlo los administradores? ¿bastaba sugerirlo en los comentarios? Solo para asegurarme de no meter la pata.. Leugim legna 16:43 11 feb 2012 (UTC) RE:Buenas gracias por decirme la próxima vez comprobaré antes Pregunta ¿nadie mas vota un artículo destacado? Solo hemos votado tres Leugim legna 16:24 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias hombre Leugim legna 22:01 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Presentación Hola, espero ser útil en el Wiki. '(Alvarorayquaza 19:40 15 feb 2012 (UTC)) Pregunta En el apartado Mas de un Link, pone que el Link del Four Sword Adventure es el "héroe del viento" Pero eso es imposible, el héroe del viento es el que sale en The Wind Waker y Phamtom Hourglast ¿qué héroe es este Link? Leugim legna 22:17 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Pero, según la cronología, este juego se situa al final de la línea de la victoria y el four sword mucho antes que este ¿es que los dos héros se llaman así? Leugim legna 15:00 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Mira, lo han vuelto a hacer, hay un artículo Zelda majora`s mask ¿es que no se enteran de que ya hay un atículo dedicado a esto? Lo ha hecho Jorge Emiliano Poce Romo Leugim legna 20:05 16 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Disculpa, pero mi hermano Kenta trainer master es nuevo en este wiki y en el de Wikidex, y ha puesto un nuevo artículo sobre los orígenes de ocarina antes de la versión original, poniendo Beta link. ¿Este tipo de artículos están permitidos? Sinceramente, este artículo de novato y muy poco profesional. Leugim legna 23:18 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Hola eres tu el que me dejo ese mensaje en mi pagina de usuario .Kenta trainer master 10:17 19 feb 2012 (UTC) kenta trainer master De Leugim legna Bien hecho, has dejado el artículo de Link mejor que antes. Pero ¿Por qué cuándo intento añadirle una cosa me sale el artículo diferente? Me sale como estaba antes y me salgo sin guardar nada para evitar problemas. Leugim legna 19:56 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias, aunque tengo el internet explorer me ha funcionado igual. --Leugim legna 15:15 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Elementos Beta de Majora's Mask, lo ha hecho un usuario anónimo, ¿en este wiki está permitido artículos de beta, lo de mi hermano es razonable de por qué se ha borrado ¿pero este? --Leugim legna 01:17 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Como has llegado a ser abminitrador Cm Xavi?Kenta trainer master 15:33 27 feb 2012 (UTC)Kenta trainer master De Leugim legna De acuerdo, les pondré nombre, la verdad es que cuestra encontrar imágenes subidas aquí, por cierto ¿que le pasa a la imagen de Link (Super Smash Bros, Brawl)? Intento arreglarla pero no me convence porque la veo intercalada con los guiones de los ataques de Link. He conseguido arreglarlo, pero la veo difenrente al de antes. Leugim legna 19:03 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Xavi mi hermano ha echo muchas paginas y de calidad y no lo han convertido en andministrador.Kenta trainer master 13:03 1 mar 2012 (UTC)Kenta trainer master Aviso Este artículo 25th Aniversario, no casi nada, ¿qué pinta hay? Leugim legna 18:09 2 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim Legna Me parece bien, sería un artículo mucho mas completo, por cierto ya he votado.